


Una inesperada reacción Química

by Vanessatwo17



Category: El jardín del señor Bloom, Mr. Bloom's garden, Nina and the neurons, Nina y las Neuronas
Genre: CBeebies, F/M, Mr. Bloom garden, Nina and the neurons - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17
Summary: En el mundo es muy complicado encontrar una persona que te comprenda, más si estás loca. Pero ese no era el caso de Nina, o quizá si.Nina siempre fue la niña rara, obsesionada con la ciencia y las preguntas y los colores, las formas de los planetas y de los dedos, se hacía constantes preguntas y no descansaba por encontrar sus respuestas. Bueno, eso podría ser normal en una niña pequeña, pero oír voces en tu cabeza no es tan normal. Cuatro voces muy parlanchinas con personalidades diferentes, y al crecer un poco más llegó una ultima sumándose a las anteriores.Esta niña creció, a duras penas pero lo logró. Se convirtió en la científica que tanto anhelaba ser y se dedicó a lo que más le encantaba hacer: resolver preguntas. Ahora ser rara ya no era tanto, ya no era un adjetivo que doliera más bien la enorgullecía.Quizá ya no había nada más, ya no debía buscar más si ya tenía lo que deseaba. ¿Que más podía querer? Eso está por verse.





	1. Lágrimas de nostalgia

—¡Gracias Nina! ¡Adiós!

Después de despedir a los niños del día y limpiar un poco el taller, Nina se dispuso a descansar un poco en su cómoda silla mientras pensaba en voz alta tanto para ella como para sus invisibles compañeros.

—Que día tan maravilloso— había un pequeño tono de tristeza en su pausada voz.

— _¿Que tienes_ _Nina_ _? ¡Si fue un día maravilloso de verdad!_ — dijo la voz de Luke en su cabeza.

— _Nina_ _está cansada, ¿no ves? Deberías ir a casa ahora_ _Nina_ _y escuchamos esa música increíble_ _que nos vuelve tan locas_ — animó Belle con su voz divertida.

—Es tentador, pero creo que no tengo ganas de eso por ahora...— volvió a decir la joven.

— _Nina_ _, linda, somos tus amigos ¡por favor!_ _compartenos_ _tus sentimientos_ — la juiciosa y afable voz de Ollie cayó las demás y se hizo un pequeño silencio en la cabeza de la castaña.

Nina suspiró brevemente mirando hacia la pantalla de su portátil llena de pequeños látigos de colores hasta que ella movió el ratón para desbloquear la pantalla. —Luke no me dejará mentir, anoche estuve buscando en la web que eran esos fuertes dolores de cabeza que tanto nos afectan.

— _OH! Si! Si lo recuerdo, algo llamado..._

—Estrés— terminó Nina con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

— _Y... Y... Eso-eso es_ _gra_ _-grave?_ — preguntó vacilante el bebé bud.

—No bud, sólo es una consecuencia del trabajo excesivo y el poco descanso— dijo para calmarlo sonriendo inconscientemente.

 _—¿Puedo ser yo quien dé la sorpresa_ _Nina_ _?_ — dijo la emocionada voz de Luke — _¿Por favor?_

Nina sonrió y tarareó afirmativamente.   
_—¡¡_ _NINA_ _NOS LLEVARÁ DE VACACIONES!!_

Se armó un gran barullo dentro de la cabeza de Nina y esta sonrió enternecida. _—¿Y a dónde?_ — preguntó Félix.

Entonces Nina suspiró de nuevo sonriente.   
—A la vieja casa de campo de mis padres, saldremos mañana, es solo por un par de meses pasaremos Navidad ahí y el comienzo del año.

— _Pero, suenas triste, ¿no quieres ir de vacaciones_ _Nina_ _?_ — cuestionó Belle.

—Es que.. Esto es lo que amo, mi vocación, mi vida. Mi día no está completo si no transmito toda la información que hemos reunido juntos y.. No sé si pueda— su voz se fue apagando hasta ser solo un débil murmullo.

— _OH_ _Nina_ _, no te preocupes, seguro habrán niños y personas a las que mostrar la luz allá en el campo_ — le consoló Ollie.

— _Tiene razón_ _Nina_ _, uno nunca deja de aprender y menos de enseñar—_ le recordó Belle.

— _¡Además imagínate la cantidad de cosas nuevas que podríamos encontrar! Las texturas_ — añadió Félix agitando sus manos teatralmente.

— _Y los colores, imagínate cuantas flores y paisajes inolvidables_ — siguió con la fantasía Luke.

— _¡Olvida eso_ _Nina_ _! Tú y yo sabemos que lo más importante es la comida que podamos encontrar_ — chilló el bebé bud con euforia mientras hacía que la boca de Nina se hiciera agua.

—¿Les he dicho que son los mejores amigos del mundo?— preguntó Nina con una gran sonrisa sincera.

— _Muchas la verdad_ — rió Luke.

— _Podrías decirlo una vez más_ — canturreó Félix

—¡Los quiero! ¡son los mejores!— exclamó con alegría y cariño haciendo que su cabeza se llenará de amor y ternura con expresiones cariñosas de parte de todos —Tienen razón, me daré una oportunidad para vivir una nueva experiencia, pero siempre habrá experimentos ¡eso nunca falta!—

— _¡Pero tampoco sobra!_ — animaron todas las neuronas a la vez.

********************************

Luego del viaje y de muchas llamadas, por fin Nina estaba frente a la casa que en un tiempo perteneció a sus padres. Era un hermoso recuerdo de la casa con paredes de piedra y otras de ladrillo, algunas de madera y otras de yeso. Nina había mandado a los de la mudanza probar cada esquina y milímetro de la casa por miedo a las termitas y al tiempo.

— _¡Recuerdo esa puerta! ¿Te acuerdas_ _Nina_ _? Cuando pensamos que estaba cerrada y nos recostamos en ella_ — exclamó Luke mirando con atención la puerta de caoba a la que le faltaba una buena mano de pintura.

— _¿Y perdimos nuestro primer diente? ¡Si! Como no hacerlo._

— _¡No! no recordemos eso por favor, se me viene a la mente el sabor a sangre_ — se quejó bud reprimiendo las arcadas.

— _Bud_ _tiene razón, mejor entremos_ — dijo nervioso Félix.

Al entrar las cosas se descontrolaron cuando cada neurona alucinaba con los recuerdos que eran evocados por el olor a especias y madera, las texturas de las paredes y el tapiz, el sonido del crujir del suelo de madera antigua y el trinar de las avecillas fuera de la ventana, Luke era el que más azorado estaba señalando y recordando cada objeto.

— _Y ese retrato!_ _Corcholis_ _! ¡Esa eres tú, y papá y mamá y_ _Billie_ _!_ — chilló apuntando hacia el retrato sobre la chimenea.

Nina comenzó a ignorar a las demás neuronas cuando estás se hiperventilavan con una o otra cosa. Se concretó en Luke y en el suave recuerdo de esa tarde y de Billie.

— _Y cuando te jaló el cabello—_ la risa de su amigo la contagió y una traviesa lágrima surcó su mejilla hasta su mentón.

— _Woo_ _woo_ _, ¡neuronas alto!, la están agobiando_ — les llamó la atención la neurona de la vista dándose cuenta de que la ventana de los ojos de Nina se ponían borrosos y acuosos.

Las voces cesaron, sabían cuando debían darle su espacio. Luke, que era el más ameno a su compañera, le murmuró pequeñas palabras de consuelo que sólo lograron arrancar más lágrimas.

—Gracias Luke, gracias neuronas, pero ya no importa sólo debo descansar ¿Pueden guardar silencio un momento? ¿Mientras duermo un poco?— murmuró entre sollozos.

Tras la afirmación de todos Nina subió al cuarto, a ese cuarto que había compartido con Billie, su hermano tiempo atrás. Se metió entre las sabanas y dejó que sus lágrimas mojaran la almohada. Sabía que no dormiría esa noche por estar llorando de esa manera tan dolorosa por pensar en los tiempos que ya habían pasado.  
La nostalgia era ese sentimiento que tanto ella como las neuronas repudiaban a morir. Pronto conocerían un sentimiento que les provocaría tanto alegría como dolor. 


	2. Seriedad

Las neuronas habían estado muy calladas los últimos días, le daban su espacio y ella apreciaba eso. Ahora usaba su cabello suelto, lo hacía cuando se sentía seria, una persona adulta no solo físicamente también en el interior. No lo hacía siempre, era sólo a veces, cuando se cansaba de ser diferente y quería pasar un poco desapercibida. A veces funcionaba, hacerse pasar por una mujer común y corriente como todas. Pero esta vez no ayudaba lo suficiente, sentía un feo vacío en su interior.

Esa mañana Nina tomaba su desayuno tranquilamente con el único sonido de los dulces trinos lejanos de algunas aves fuera de la casa. Luke se atrevió a tomar la palabra por primera vez en varios días.   
— _Es un maravilloso día, ¿no es cierto?_ — comentó animadamente.

—Buenos días neuronas— les saludó con la primera sonrisa del día.

— _Buenos días_ — responden todos — _¿Cómo estás hoy,_ _Nina_ _?_ — preguntó bud.

—Mucho mejor bud, gracias por preguntar.

— _¿Qué quieres hacer hoy,_ _Nina_ _?_ — animó un muy feliz Félix.

— _¿Qué tal una escapada al bosque?_ — añadió Ollie.

 _—¿O prefieres que nos quedemos en casa y salgamos al jardín?_ — dijo Bell.

— _Woo_ _,_ _woo_ _alto allí neuronas_ — intervino Luke poniéndose como mediador entre las parlanchinas neuronas y la ahora aturdida Nina — _déjenla_ _respirar._

La joven científica sonrió un poco más.   
—Calma Luke, extrañaba sus voces igual y ya estaba cansada del silencio que tenían— atinó a murmurar pensativa pero con una voz agradable para ellos —Anoche vi una grandiosa receta en la televisión y vamos a ir juntos al mercado a conseguir los ingredientes ¿quieren?

Las neuronas sonrieron dentro de la cabeza de Nina y contestaron afirmativamente muy animados y felices.

Más tarde en el mercado, Nina era ayudada por sus eternas compañeras a elegir los mejores ingredientes. Luke ayudaba a ubicar las verduras más bonitas y limpias, Ollie era la catadora de olores que decidía si alguna fruta era o no buena, Félix inspeccionaba la textura en busca de magulladuras o partes malas, Bell y Bud sólo esperaban hasta regresar a casa para hacer de las suyas.

Una manzana de color rojo atrajo la atención de Luke.   
— _¡Esa! estoy seguro de que no hay una fruta mejor en todo el mercado._

— _Eso lo confirmará el olor,_ _Luke_ — apremió en decir Ollie.

— _Primero debemos sentirla_ — chilló Félix. Nina rió para ellos alzando la fruta entre sus manos. Tenía un magnífico y sano color rojo brillante, su olor era dulce y apetecible y su textura, suave y firme.

— **Una excelente fruta** — afirmó el hombre tras el mostrador con las frutas, que en silencio la había estado observando — **Fue una abundante cosecha.**

—Vaya que lo es, deme cinco por favor— dijo alargando hacia él el dinero.

— **Marchando** — tarareó el hombre tomando una bolsa para meter las manzanas. Era un hombre observador y se fijó en las muchas bolsas con frutas y verduras de diferentes clases colgadas en los brazos de la joven — **¿Va a hacer una cena especial para su esposo?**

Antes de que Nina procesara lo recién dicho el hombre se disculpó.   
— **Perdone mi atrevimiento.**

—No fue atrevido— dice ella riendo ligeramente ruborizada —igual no estoy casada, solo voy a experimentar un poco en la cocina.

— **Oh bien, aquí tiene.**

Nina tomó las manzanas y colgó la bolsa a su brazo izquierdo con muchas otras más. El hombre, que era un caballero muy culto y educado a pesar de su oficio, no se podía permitir ver a una dama en tales condiciones. — **Permítame** **ayudarla** — exclamó saliendo de detrás del puesto de fruta y ayudándole con las bolsas.

—Oww, gracias, mi auto está por aquí.

— _Que amable este tipo_ — dijo Ollie dentro de la cabeza de Nina.

— _Preguntale_ _quien es, su número, si es soltero y si busca a alguien_ — dijo riendo descaradamente bell.   
— _Uy_ _no_ — irrumpió Bud — _Su ropa está llena de tierra y no se ha quitado el sombrero._

— _¿Pero y eso que?_ — contradijo Luke — _Hemos visto tipos con traje que no son ni la mitad de lo educado que es este señor._

— _Tiene razón_ — añadió Felix — _además, a_ _Nina_ _le gusta_ — canturreó.

—¡Cállense!— explotó Nina mentalmente ya que no podía gritar en voz alta porque sería tomada por loca, tenía experiencia en el tema. Cuando llegaron al auto el agradable desconocido incluso le ayudó a meter las bolsas en la cajuela del auto. Niña lo observaba lo más disimulada que podía.

— _Nunca habíamos visto unos ojos iguales_ — murmuró Félix tan atento como Nina — _Nina_ _,_ _dile_ _algo._

— _¡Si!_ _Pregúntale_ _si le gustan los experimentos, ¡los niños y las chicas solteras y con coletas!_

—¡Que se callen!— Esta vez Nina olvidó decirlo mentalmente pero por suerte sólo lo murmuró.

— **Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?** — pero claro, fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el tipo la escuchase. Estaba tan atento a ella que logró percatarse hasta de eso.

Nina escuchó, solo entonces, el silencio de las neuronas. —Yo... Yo soy Nina— improvisó a último momento sonriéndose nerviosamente.

El agradable desconocido desgranó una encantadora sonrisa blanca y dulce también tras subir la última bolsa y cerrar la cajuela del auto. — **Un placer conocerte** **Nina.**

 _—¡_ _Wooo_ _!_ _Nina_ _¡Mira que dientes tan blancos!_ — exclamó Felix hiperventilando.

 _—¡Vaya! parece que no los usase para nada—_ rió el pequeño Bud. — _Bueno, quizá sea más importante tener los dientes limpios que la ropa_ — pensó en voz alta.

— **Soy** **Bloom. E** **l señor** **Bloom** **, pero puedes decirme nada más** **Bloom** — contesta él amablemente extendiendo su mano hasta ella en un amistoso gesto. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su mano presentaba una capa desagradable de tierra, por lo que entre disculpas se la pasó por el delantal antes de ofrecerla timidamente — **No te había visto por estos lugares, ¿no eres de aquí, no es cierto?** —

— _¿Cómo lo adivinó? Debe ser un brujo!_ — se horrorizó bell entre risas.  
  
—No, soy de la ciudad.— Nina estaba disfrutando de esta conversación mucho de esa conversación. Algo así era lo que había estado necesitando desde hacía mucho tiempo, un momento de normalidad, un chico lindo y una situación común y tranquila que la pudiese hacer sentir una mujer más, y no una loca que escucha voces en su cabeza con coletas. Entonces recordó a las cinco entidades que moraban en lo profundo de su mente, y ahí, en compañía de ese hombre, y en el silencio de su corazón, se prometió hacer algo para sacar esas neuronas de su cabeza, o por lo menos, silenciarlas.


End file.
